Message In The Snow
by Mewmewchan
Summary: Rin and Len are childhood friends. When Rin comes to visit during winter break, all sorts of mayhem starts to break loose. Rated T for language. Not Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! My name is Mewmewchan, but you can just call me Mew! This is my first fan-fic, so I hope you all reading enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. ****_*sighs*_**

**On with the story!**

**Len's POV**  
I stood at the side of the busy street, watching as people ran past me in every which direction. I was just standing, not doing anything particular, watching the crowd.

Then, I saw something that caught my eye. Poking out from among the heads was a large white ribbon, that looked very much like a bunny's ears.

_'Is that...?'_

Then the bunny turned to face me. Standing in the middle of the crowd was my childhood friend, Rin Kagamine. She was now running towards me, smiling and waving her arm.

"Len! Hi!" She called after me.

"Hey, Rin! What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping." She said, grimancing. I nodded, understanding the expression. Like me, she was living with some friends, which meant extra presents. And it didn't help that our friends always wanted such strange presents. I mean, Gakupo had asked me for a plush eggplant. Really.

"Yeah, that's actually what I was supposed to be doing with Miku and Kaito, but I kinda slipped away while they were distracted." I explained, laughing.

Rin looked concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Who knows what Miku-chan will do when she realises you're not there?" I paled. _'Oh, crap... I hadn't thought of that...'_

"LEN FUCKING KAGAMINE!" As if on cue, a girl came skidding around the corner, her long teal pigtails whipping behind her, her eyes glowing red, wielding a leek. My blood turned cold.

"HOWDAREYOURUNOFFYOUHADMESOWO RRIEDYOUBASTAAAAAAARD!" Miku sped towards me, an expression that said _'KILL'_ on her face.

"Aaaah! I'm sorry, Miku-chan! Please don't kill me! I want to live!" I cried, running away at full speed.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!"

**RIN'S****POV**

I watched as Miku chased after Len with boredom. It used to be interesting to watch, but nowadays it happened so often that Len probably got 80% of his daily excercise from running away from Miku.

"Hey, wait up Miku-chan!" Suddenly, a blue haired boy came running around the corner Miku had came from. He had a scarf around his neck, and an icecream cone in his hand. "Miku-chan, wait for me..." He turned to face me. "Rin-chan?"

Miku looked up from what she was doing, which was strangling Len, to face me. She dropped Len in a pile on the ground and ran over to me.

"RINNY-CHAAAAN!" She said happily as she proceeded to squeeze the air out of my lungs.

"Miku-chan... can't... breath..." I managed to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Rin-chan, it's so nice to see you!" The blue haired boy said as he hugged me around the waist.

"Hi, Kaito, nice to see you too..." I said as Kaito squeezed me tighter.

"EW, KAITO, YOU PERV, GET AWAY FROM MY RINNY-CHAN!" Miku yelled at Kaito, wacking him on the head with her leek.

"Oww, that hurt, Miku-chan..." Kaito whined, rubbing his head with his hands.

"That's because it was supposed to, _Bakaito._" Miku wacked him again.

While they were busy, I went over to where Len lay. He looked up to where I stood. "R-Rin..."

I crossed my arms and said "It's your own fault, you shouldn't have ran off and made Miku worry."

Len sat up. "Yeah, I know, but I was so bored." He complained. I turned the other way.

"Besides..." He said. "I wouldn't have bumped into Rin if I hadn't!"

I looked over at him despite myself. He was smiling kindly at me. I felt a blush creep up my face. I turned back around, so he couldn't see my face.

I pointed over at Miku. "Just go apologize to Miku-chan. You really ought to be more considerate of her feelings."

"Okay." Len said, getting up. "I'll go apologize." He stared to walk over.

**LEN'S POV**

"Hey, Miku-chan," I called out. She turned around and tried to kill me with her eyes. I almost ran away right then and there, but I didn't want Rin to be mad at me.

"What?" She asked, still glaring.

"Look, Miku-chan, I'm sorry I ran off and made you worry." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

She stood there for a second, not saying anything. Then, she ran over and hugged me.

"It's alright, Lenny-kun! I couldn't stay mad at you, you're too CUTE!" She said, squealing at that last part.

"I am _not cute." _I said through my teeth.

"Yes you are, silly!" Miku said, giggling.

"Uh huh, and why is that?"

"Because you're a shota, so _everyting_ you do is cute!"

A vein pulsed on my temple. "I am NOT A SHOTA!"

Kaito ruffled my hair. "Sure you're not, Len-Len."

"DON'T CALL ME LEN-LEN!" I yelled at Kaito, but he was too busy trying to stifle his giggles with his hand.

"Hey, Rinny-chan, you want to come over to our house for dinner tonight?" I looked over to see Miku grasping Rin's hands and smiling.

"Um, sure, Miku-chan. Why not?" Rin said, smiling unsurely.

"YAAAAAAY, RIN'S COMING FOR DINNER! HOORAY!" Miku hugged Rin tightly.

Kaito bent over my shoulder and said in my ear "I know what you're thinking, Len-Len. You're thinking _'I wish I was in Miku's place right now.'"_

I was blushing like crazy now. "NO I'M NOT, YOU PEVERT!" I yelled, punching him in the face.

His nose was bleeding now, but he started to chuckle. "Heh heh heh..." Ew. He sounded like a dirty old man.

I was about to attack him again, when Miku dragged me away in one hand, and Rin in the other, smiling like crazy.

"Hurry up, Bakaito!" She called over her shoulder, rounding a corner.

"Ah! Wait up! Miku-chan!" Kaito started to run after us, but he wasn't nearly as fast as Miku.

Man, it was going to be a _long _day.

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! R&R**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, here's chapter two of Message in the Snow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**RIN'S POV**

"We're home!" Miku called as she ran through the door, dragging me and Len behind her.

"Welcome home, Miku-chan, Len-kun, and... Rin-chan! Why're you here?" Gakupo exclaimed as we were pulled inside.

"She's joining us for dinner tonight!" Miku said cheerfully.

Gakupo shook his head. "No, I mean, what's she doing _here,_ in Japan? Aren't you living in America, Rin-chan?"

Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to mention.

For about five years, I've been living in America with some friends. I only recently came back to Japan, like, yesterday. And after the holidays, I plan on going back.

"That's right! I forgot! We keep in touch over the phone all the time, so I forget she's not actually here!" Miku said, turning towards me. "So, why are you here, Rinny-chan? Come to visit for the holidays?"

"Um, yeah."

"MIKU-CHAN YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kaito suddenly barged through the door. "Is today 'Ditch Kaito in the Middle of the City' day?"

"Aww, did poor Bakaito get lost?" Miku smiled.

"NO! And stop calling me Bakaito!"

"Bakaito." Len said.

"Stop calling me Bakaito!"

"Only if you stop calling me Len-Len."

"NEVER!"

"Fine, then, Bakaito."

"STOP IT! Rin-chan! Len-Len is being mean!" Kaito ran over to me and started crying into my shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY RINNY-CHAN, BAKAITO!" Miku attacked him with her leek.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY! UGH!" And with that, Kaito stomped off to his room.

"What's with the rukus?" Luka walked into the room. She spotted me, and attacked.

"RIN-CHAN! It's so nice to see you! Have you been well? Are you staying for dinner?"

"Y-yeah, Luka-chan" I said, as she smothered me in hugs.

"Oh, Rinny-chan, do you have a place to stay yet?" Miku asked me.

"Um, no, not yet..."

"That's great! Then you can stay with us!"

"But, Miku-chan, we don't have any spare rooms..." Luka said, confused.

"That's fine! You can just share a room with me!" Miku smiled at me.

"NO, RIN-CHAN, SHARE A ROOM WITH ME!" Kaito practcally flew out of his room.

"You're welcome to stay in my room, Rin-chan!" Gakupo said kindly.

"NO! Neither of you two perverts can have her! Why don't you share a room with me, Rin-chan?" Luka said.

"WE'RE NOT PERVERTS!" Gakupo and Kaito said in perfect unison.

Suddenly, Miki, Gumi, and Teto teleported from wherever, to right in front of me.

"SHARE A ROOM WITH US!" They all said together.

"Back off, you otaku freaks! You guys are already sharing a room with each other! Besides, it was my idea!" Miku yelled at them.

"But it would be like a big sleepover!" Teto said.

"Yeah, and our room's pretty big, so there's plenty of room!" Gumi pointed out.

"And who said she wants to room with _you, _you crazy leek-lover?" Miki said. A vein pulsed om Miku's forehead.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU CRAZY HENTAI-LOVER!" Miku yelled, and they got into a cat fight.

"STAY WITH ME!" Gakupo yelled.

"NO, ME, ME!" Kaito called.

"RIN-CHAN!" My head was starting to hurt...

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Luka yelled above everybody else. Everyone quieted down, and Miku and Miki stopped fighting.

"Sorry, Luka-chan." They all said.

Luka turned to me. "Rin-chan, why don't you decide? You can stay in any one of our rooms, alright?" I nodded.

_'Well, it was Miku's idea... but her room reeks of leeks... and, she's kinda scary when she's angry.'_

_'I can't stay with Gakupo or Kaito, because everyone calls them perverts...'_

_'I couldn't stay with Luka, she has such a large boob size, I don't want that kind of discouragement every time I wake up!'_

_'Miki, Gumi, and Teto already have enough people... and like Miku said, they like hentai (1).'_

_'So that leaves...'_

I pointed at Len.

"I want... to stay with Len."

**LEN'S POV**

Once the whole fight for Rin's rooming rights started, I kept quiet.

After all, why would Rin want to stay in my room?

But, still, I felt kind of bad for her... She looked a little overwhelmed. I'd probably be too, if I had that many people fighting over where I sleep.

I was watching Miku and Miki fight when Luka yelled "EVERONE, BE QUIET!" Everyone instantly went quiet. Good old Luka. Always taking charge.

"Sorry, Luka-chan." Everybody exept me, Rin, and Luka herself said. Luka turned to face Rin.

"Rin-chan, why don't you decide? You can stay in any one of our rooms, alright?" Rin nodded.

She looked around for a few minutes, not really looking like she wanted to stay with any of them, when her eyes rested on me.

_'Why is she looking at me? She's not going to...'_

She raised a finger to point at me.

_'No way...'_

"I want... to stay with Len."

_'She... wants to stay with me? When out of everyone here, I'm he only one who didn't offer?'_

"WHAT?! You want to stay with Len-Len?! But he didn't even offer! No fair!" Kaito whined. I was too stunned to say anything.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, it's alright with us!" Miki, Gumi, and Teto said together. "Just..." They ran over to whisper something in Rin's ear. She started to blush madly, and whispered something back to them.

Then Gumi whispered something, then looked over at me, and Rin's gaze followed hers. She started to blush even more, then, they left the room for a few minutes.

"WAAAAAAAH! I WANNA SHARE A ROOM WITH RIN-CHAN!" Kaito cried childishly.

"SHADDUP, YA BIG BABY!" Meiko appeared from her room, holding a bottle of sake, and wearing a muderous glare. "YER DISTURBING MY DRINKING! RIN-CHAN CAN STAY WHERE EVER THE HELL SHE WANTS, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT MY ROOM! GOT THAT, BAKAITO?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kaito whimpered. Meiko slammed the door to her room.

Then Miki, Gumi, Teto, and Rin came back from whatever they were doing. Rin looked embarrassed, and a little annoyed.

"We're back!" Teto sang

"So, Luka, is it okay for Rin-chan to stay in Len's room?" Gumi asked.

Luka shrugged. "That's up to Len."

Rin walked up to me, fidgeting with the bow on her shirt.

"So, Len, is it alright?" Rin asked, her cheeks still red.

"Um, sure-" As soon as I agreed, Miki fist pumped.

"YES!" Teto cheered.

"I so ship this!" Gumi said, taking a picture with her cell phone.

_'Wait a minute...'_

"Ship what?" I asked, confused. Rin blushed a deeper red.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! She's just talking about random otaku nonsense!" Rin said quickly. "Anyway, your room is this way, right? Let's go!" And she dragged me off to my room.

"Rin-chan, wait!" Gumi called after her but Rin either didn't hear, or ignored her.

**RIN'S POV**

"Ah! Slow down, Rin!" Len called from behind me. I kept going, thinking about what Miki, Gumi, and Teto had said to me...

_(Flashback)_

_"Don't worry, Rin-chan, it's alright with us!"_

_"Just..." They rushed over to me and whispered in my ear "If Len does anything... you simply must tell us!"_

_I blushed, and whispered back "W-what do you mean?"_

_"Well, it's just... wait." Gumi looked over to her left, and I looked over to where she was looking._

_There was Len, staring at us, and looking very confused. I felt my cheeks heat up more._

_"Let's dicuss this somewhere else." Gumi said, and we all followed her out to a seperate room._

_"Now, what were saying?" I asked them._

_"Well, it's just... SO CUTE!" Gumi said, and all three of them sqealed._

_"What? What's cute?" I asked, totally confused._

_"You're sharing a room with Len-kun!" Teto said._

_"So?" I still didn't understand. We'd shared a room together when we were little, so it's not like it would be the first time._

_Miki pouted a little. "Rin, you really don't get it?"_

_"I think that makes it cuter!" Teto said. Gumi nodded in agreement._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Miki sighed. Then, she put her hands on my shoulders and said "You're sharing a room, right?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"With a boy."_

_"A shota, no less!" Teto piped up._

_"Um, yeah."_

_"And at nightime..."_

_"Uh..." Where was she going with this?_

_"You two will be comepletely alone."_

_I did not like the direction this conversation was going in._

_"Y-yeah, so?"_

_"You don't know what kinds of things Len-kun might do to you!" Miki shook me._

_"What?! L-Len wouldn't do something like that!" I exclaimed._

_"You don't know that." Gumi said. "After all, this is your first time seeing Len-kun in five years, right? A lot can change in five years."_

_"What? No way! Not Len!"_

_"Well, anyway, the whole point of this conversation was generally to let you know... THAT WE TOTALLY SUPPORT YOU TWO!" All three of them gave me a thumbs up._

_"But it's not like that!"_

_"Anyway, let's go back now!" Teto started out the door._

_I followed after them. "Wait! Listen to me for a second!"_

_(End of flash back)_

"Rin! Listen to me for a second!" I stopped running, and turned to face Len.

"Yes, Len?"

"Um, my room-"

"Oh, that's right, where is it? Farther down the hall?"

"Well, actually, you passed it."

"Oops, sorry, I was lost in thought." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

I flushed. "Um, n-nothing important!"

"Really?" Len asked, obviously not convinced.

"R-really!" I said, looking at my feet.

I heard Len sigh. Then, he said "Alright, let me show you to my room."

"Okay." I said, relieved he didn't pry.

"Or should I say..." Len walked towards me. "_Our _room?" He said, his face inches away from mine.

_"A lot can change in five years."_

I felt my face heat up. He was so close...

He backed off, and led me to our room.

It certainly was big enough fo two people, and even had it's own bathroom.

There was one little problem.

There was _only one bed._

"Um, yeah, there's only one bed, one of the reasons I didn't offer in the first place..."

_'One of the reasons?'_

I looked down at the floor.

_'Does he...'_

I felt tears form in my eyes.

_'Does he not want me here?'_

Len looked at me, surprised.

"Rin? What's wrong?" He ran over to me and held my shoulders.

"I-I'll leave if you want! I can stay in Miku's room!"

"...What?" Len asked, sounding confused.

"You don't want me to stay in your room, do you?"

There was a silence.

_'So it's true...'_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek.

I looked up to see Len smiling softly at me.

"I never said that I didn't want you here, Rin." He said as he thumbed away my tears.

"Ah..." was all I could say.

"I'm actually really glad you want to stay with me, of all people."

Suddenly, I saw a flash from the corner of my eye.

"What was that...?" I turned to see Gumi outside our window, phone in hand, her eyes gleaming.

"AAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL GUMI?!" I screamed at her.

"What was she doing?" Len asked, who looked way creeped out.

"I have no idea..." I said, equally creeped out.

Was this what it was going to be like the entire time I stayed here?

_'I'm starting to regret choosing to stay here...'_

**LEN'S POV**

"Rin? What's wrong?" I ran over to where Rin was crying and grabbed her shoulders.

"I-I'll leave if you want! I can stay in Miku's room!"

"...What?"

_'What is she talking about?'_

"You don't want me to stay in your room, do you?"

_'Ah. I see.'_

I placed a hand on Rin's cheek, and she looked up.

"I never said I didn't want you here, Rin." I said as I wiped away her tears.

"Ah..."

"I'm actually really happy you want to stay with me, of all people."

And that was the truth.

I really was glad.

Suddenly, I saw a flash from the direction of the window.

"What was that...?" Rin said.

There was Gumi, standing outside our window, totally looking like a creeper.

"AAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL GUMI?!" Rin yelled at her, and she disappeared.

"What was she doing?"

"I have no idea..."

_'What in the world is going on?'_

"Rinny-chan, Lenny-kun, it's time for dinner... huh? You look like you've seen a ghost." Miku said as she appeared from the other side of the door.

"I-it's nothing, Miku-chan... anyway let's go." Rin said, but she still looked a little freaked out.

"...Alright." Miku led us to the dinning room, where everyone had gathered.

There was Gakupo, who was trying (and failing) to flirt with Luka, who was reading a book, completely ignoring him.

Miku sat down and started eating a leek.

Kaito was still sulking because he didn't get to share a room with Rin.

Neru and Nero were texting.

Meiko was laughing and drinking a bottle of sake.

Mikuo was joking around with Piko and Gumiya.

Gumi was teasing Lenka about something.

Teto and Miki were having a deep coversation about whether yaoi or yuri was better.

And Rinto was talking to Ted about video games.

I was about to sit down, when I noticed that Rin was just standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Ah. Rin, come sit beside me, okay?" I said, taking her hand.

"O-okay..." She said as we sat down.

"Alright, it seems we have everyone!" Said Luka, standing up.

"Now, to those of you who haven't figured it out already, we have a guest! Rin-chan will be joining us for the holidays, so please make her feel welcome."

Everyone cheered.

"Yay, Rin-chan! Good to see you!" Lenka said happily.

"Hi, Rin-chan!" Gumiya said.

"Long time no see!" Piko said.

Mikuo grabbed Rin's hands. "Rin-chan, it's so nice to see you!"

"Eh heh, hi, Mikuo."

"Come Chrismas shopping with me tomorrow, will you?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"NOOOOO! Rin-chan, you must come shopping with me!" Kaito cried, jumping up from his seat.

"Uh..."

"WE GOT DIBS ON RIN-CHAN!" The otaku trio declared.

"No, Rin-chan, come with me!" Gakupo said.

"NO, ME!" Kaito yelled.

"No way, Bakaito, _I'm _going with Rin-chan!" Gumiya shouted.

"No, _I _am!" Mikuo yelled.

"Wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on, Gumiya!"

"Anytime, Mikuo!"

"She's mine!"

"No she's mine!"

"NO SHE'S OURS!" The otaku trio cried.

Then Mikuo and Gumiya said at the same time "WE WON'T LOSE TO YOU CRAZY OTAKUS!"

"I'll get her before all of you!" Gakupo shouted.

"NO I WILL!" Kaito and Gakupo started to charge towards Rin.

"NO WE WILL!" Mikuo, Gumiya, Miki, Gumi, and Teto all started to run as well.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Me and Miku jumped in front of Rin.

"STAY BACK, ALL OF YOU!" I shouted.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY RINNY-CHAN!" Miku screamed.

"Stay out of this, stupid Miku!" Mikuo yelled.

Miku snapped. "WHAT WAS THAT, MIKUO BROTHER DEAR?" She grinned like a evilly. Mikuo didn't stand a chance.

"Ah-um-uh-n-nothing! N-nothing at all!" Miku started to chase Mikuo, weilding a leek in each hand, leaving me to defend Rin.

"Everybody stay back!" I shouted.

"What will you do if we don't?" Kaito said.

"Yeah, what can a little _shota_ do any way?" Gumiya said.

"I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASSES!" I was about to lose it...

"What right do you have saying I can't go out with Rin-chan, anyway? Why can't I? Huh?" Kaito said.

I hadn't thought of that. "Um... because..."

"Because?"

"Uh... because I'm going out with her tomorrow!" I shouted. Everyone, including Rin gave me strange looks.

"You are?" Kaito asked.

"We are?" Rin asked.

"Yes we are! Right, Rin?" I looked at Rin. She looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Um, yeah! That's right!" She said.

"AWW... Okay, that's okay with us, we guess..." The otaku trio were the first to back off, but they really looked like they wanted to go out with Rin for a day.

"I see how it is... fine..." Gumiya walked away sadly.

"Hey, Luka, you want to go out with me?" Gakupo had already recovered.

"No." Luka bluntly replied.

"It's alright with me, Rin-chan... if that makes you truly happy... I understand." Kaito said dramatically.

"Um, okay, then, thanks, Kaito-kun. It does." Rin said, and Kaito walked away.

I thought that would be the last of him, but instead, he came back, carring a katana.

Gakupo was running behind him. "Hey, give me back my sword!"

Kaito grabbed me and held the sword against my neck.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

Kaito grinned like a mad man. "I understand, Rin... I understand that Len-Len is and obstacle that I must destroy!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

_'Oh, crap. He's gone nuts!'_

"NO! Bakaito don't do it!" Miki yelled.

"Yeah, he's too cute to die!" Teto screamed.

"DON'T KILL THE POOR SHOTA HE HASN'T EVEN LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO GROW TALLER!" Thanks, Gumi. _Real _helpful.

_BAM!_

I saw that Miku had hit him with both leeks, and Rin had kicked him in the head at the same time. Kaito went flying, and dropped the sword.

Gakupo picked up the sword. "My katana!"

Kaito was unconsious, so Miku dragged him away to his room. Rin ran over to where I was sitting on the ground.

"Len! Are you all right?!"

"Um, yeah, I think-ow!" I felt a sharp pain on my neck. Kaito had cut the side of my neck. The cut wasn't deep, but it did hurt.

"Len, you're bleeding! Here, let me help you with that!" Rin rushed out of the room, and came back with the first aid kit.

"Luka! Can you help me with this?"

"Sure. Here, Rin wipe up the blood with this."

"Got it!" I felt Rin wipe up my blood with a cloth. Then Luka wrapped some gauze around my neck.

"There! That should do it!" Luka finally said.

"Thanks, Luka." I said.

"Here, Len, let me take you to our room!" Rin said.

"Okay."

Rin pulled my arm over her shoulder and walked me to our room, where she sat me down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Len?" She aked me again. She looked really worried.

"Yeah, Rin, I'm fine." I said.

"Fine enough to still go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Rin- wait, you're serious?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but still-"

"Great! Then, I'll bring your dinner later, you just rest up, okay?" And with that, she walked out of the room.

_'First the meeting in the city...'_

_'Then the fight for where Rin would sleep...'_

_'Then Gumi creeping us...'_

_'Then Kaito attacking me...'_

_'And now I have a date tomorrow.'_

"Rin...What other catastrophes are going to happen while you stay here?"

**(1) Well, just one otaku in particular (*cough*Miki-chan*cough*).**

**So... how was it? Did you like this chapter? If you did, leave a review! Heck, leave a review even if you didn't! I like knowing what people who read my fanfics think!**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, here's chapter three for Message in the Snow! Sorry it took a while... I was really busy for a while! But, here it is, at last! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer (almost forgot): I do not own Vocaloid, though I wish I did!**_

**LEN'S POV**

_"C'mon, Len! Wake up!"_

I opened my eyes to see Rin shaking my shoulder.

"It's already 11:00!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I said, grabbing Rin's hand.

"Good," Rin stood up. "Don't forget, Len..." I was about to go back to sleep. "That we have a date today!"

I shot out of bed as fast as I could.

I ran towards my dresser, and started pulling out clothes.

"Give me a minute, okay?" I said to Rin.

"Okay!" She said, walking out of the room.

**RIN'S POV**

I left our room, relived.

I had been really worried when Len hed slept in, because Len usually wakes up way before I do, and in fact usually wakes _me _up.

I was worried that it was because Kaito had gone nuts last night and tried to kill him. Fun times.

"I'm ready!" Len burst through the door. I took one look at him and blushed.

"Um, are you sure about that?"

"What do you- ack!" He looked down and finally realised that he had forgot his pants, and was standing there in his boxers.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He said, holding up his hand, his face bright red.

"Hm? What's up, Rinny-chan?" Miku walked around the corner of the hall way. The minute she saw Len, her face darkened.

"Len... What are you wearing?" Miku asked, her voice a murderous tone.

Poor Len looked terrified. "Um-M-Miku-chan, I can explain! I-"

"You, you're as bad as Bakaito!" Miku towered over Len.

"H-help me..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, STRUTTING AROUND IN YOUR BOXERS?!" Miku grabbed the collar of Len's shirt.

"Wait, Miku-chan-" I tried to stop her, but she was too angry.

"DON'T EVEN _THINK _ABOUT COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU'VE GOT SOME _PANTS _ON!" And with that, Miku threw Len back into the room he came out of, and stomped away.

A few minutes later, Len peeked through the door.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah. All clear."

"This time I really _am _ready." Len said, stepping out of out room.

Len was right. He was wearing blue jeans, a yellow hoodie, and an orange scarf.

"Alright, then let's go!"

**LEN'S POV**

Oh, the bags.

The millions and millions of _bags_.

Rin generally used me as a mule the entire time, buying item, after item, _after item, _and making me carry all of it.

"Hey, Rin, where did you get the money to afford all this?" I asked as I followed behind her.

She froze.

Then she turned to face me, smiling as if she were apologizing. I then had a realisation.

"You... you didn't use _my _money, did you?"

"Mayby," Rin said, whistling as if she were innocent.

"Hey, look! It's Rin-chan and Len-kun" Gumi and Gumiya ran up to us.

"Hey, Gumi-chan!" Rin hugged Gumi.

"Hey! Rin, we still need to talk! You've been using _my _money to buy stuff!" I yelled, shaking all the bags in my hands.

"Be careful, Len, you'll break something."

"_I don't care! _You shouldn't use other peoples' money without their permission!"

"Hm... I think I want ice cream now. What do you think, Gumi-chan?"

"Hey! Rin! Listen to me!"

"Ice cream sounds great, right, Gumiya-kun?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah!" Gumiya agreed, nodding his head.

"Wait a minute-"

"So it's decided!" Rin said. "Len's gonna buy us ice cream!"

"What?!" I yelled.

"DID SOMEONE SAY ICE CREAM?!" Kaito came running over to us.

"Yeah, you want some, Kaito-kun?" Rin asked. "It's Len's treat!"

"Yay~ Len-Len, I want ice cream too" Kaito cheered.

"Why the _hell _would I buy the person who tried to _kill_ me _ICE CREAM?!" _I shouted at him.

"Because you're awesome, Len-kun!" Gumi said.

These people are all _mooching _off me, I say.

"Right!" Rin shouted, acting like the leader of a field trip. "Let's go and buy some ice cream!"

"HOORAY!" They cheered like happy kindergarteners.

"Uuuuuuuuh..." I quietly followed behind the group, knowing that even if it was _my _money, they weren't about to listen to me.

"...Kill me now..."

**RIN'S POV**

When we finally got home, Len didn't say anything, just dropped all the bags he was carrying on the floor, and then plopped down on the couch.

"I want... to die..." He muttered to himself. "I am completely broke now... No one listens to me... All anyone ever does is say I'm _cute _or use my money... Without permission..."

"Don't think like that, Len! If you just have hope things will surely turn out okay!" I said as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"COMING FROM THE ONE WHO USED UP ALL MY MONEY!"

"It'll be fine," I said, waving it away. Len then started to ignore me.

"Aww, don't be mad..." I said.

Len kept quiet.

"I'll get you a banana."

Still no reply.

I hugged him tightly. "Len-tan, please don't be mad..."

He looked at me with a weird face. "Len-tan?" But then turned back around and kept ignoring me.

He left me no choice.

"Len..." I said as I tickled his sides.

"Ha..." He smacked his hands over his mouth to keep him from laughing. He looked at me in a panicked way, and I returned the look with an evil grin.

"No..." He backed away to the end of the couch.

"Yes!" I said, looming over him and giggling like a mad man.

Len burst out laughing as I tickled his sides.

"R-Rin... Ah ha ha! Pl-please stop- AH HA HA HA!" Len said, struggling to speak.

"More then?"

"Nooooo- HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you still mad?"

"AH HA HA! NO! I'M HAPPY, ALL RIGHT?! AH HA HA HA HA! CUT IT OOOOOUT!"

I tapped my chin. "Ummmmmm... No." I said, and continued to tickle him.

"NOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEEEEEEASE! AH HA HA HA!"

**KAITO'S POV**

I was walking throught the house in search of fun, when I found Len, lying on the ground in the living room.

"Oh my glob!"

I dropped to my knees beside Len. "Len-kun."

"K... Kaito-kun? That you?"

I nodded. I looked down at Len. He was trembling all over, and his hands were twitching. I could tell what did him in instantly.

"You got stabbed?" I asked, my face grim.

"Y- yeah. In the s-sides." Len said, wincing.

"We won the war, thanks to you, Len-kun." I smiled sadly.

"R-really? That's nice to know..." Len smiled a little.

"Kaito-kun."

I grabbed Len's hand. "Yes?"

"Tell my mother... I love her."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I will!"

Len closed his eyes, still smiling. "Thank you... Kai... to..."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. "No..."

"Len..."

"You can't die... Len!"

I looked up at the sky. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"He's not dead, Bakaito."

"DON'T CALL ME BAKAITO!" I yelled, turning towards the offending tealette who had walked into the room.

"Whatever. Any way, we need to get him to bed." Miku said, ignoring me.

"Oh. Okay, I'll do it!" I said.

Miku just looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you crazy? No way."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're too dumb to trust. No, I'll do it."

"No fair! I was here first!"

"I don't see why you want to help him anyway. Remember how yesterday, you tried to KILL Lenny-kun?"

"Well, I regret it, okay?! I was high off ice cream!"

"So you actually admit that ice cream is bad for you!"

"No way! It was the brand! I was allergic to some thing in it! It made me delirious!"

"Excuses, excuses! You really are a baka."

"NO. I'M NOT!" I flipped a nearby coffee table, which narrowly missed impaling one of it's legs in sleeping Len's head.

We stared in shock for a few minutes, until Miku turned back to me. "See what you did?! You almost killed Lenny-kun AGAIN!" She hit me upside the head with a leek.

"OW! That was an accident!" I yelled, guarding my head with my arms.

"That never would have been a possibilty if you just let me take Lenny-kun to his room without an argument!"

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST LEN-LEN IN THE HANDS OF A CRAZY LEEK-LOVER?!"

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST LENNY-KUN IN THE HANDS OF A CRAZY _ICECREAM _LOVER?!"

"I'LL TAKE LEN-LEN!"

"NO, I WILL!"

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" We both yelled, but as we turned to where Len had been lying, he was gone.

"..."

"Where did he go?!" Miku screamed.

"He must've been kidnapped!" I shouted, pointing a finger in the air.

"WE GOTTA FIND HIM!"

**LEN'S POV**

I woke up, lying in the bed in my room.

"... How did I get here...?" I asked myself groggily. Last thing I could remember was being tickled to death by Rin.

I looked over to my left to see Rin sitting at my desk, holding something in her hands.

I took a closer look and realised it was a picture frame, with a picture of five-year-old Rin and I.

_'I remember when that was taken...'_

_(flashback)_

_"Len, Len!"_

_I turned around to see Rin running up to me. She was wearing a plaid light blue sundress and her hair was pulled up into pigtails._

_"Yes?" I asked her once she caught up with me._

_"What's it mean to marry someone?"_

_Not for the first time, I wondered why she asked me such strange questions. _

_I shrugged. "I don't know." But then she started to look really down. "Hey, I know! Let's ask Aunty Luka! I was going to ask her something anyway."_

_Rin instantly perked up. She always liked to talk to Luka. "Okay!"_

* * *

_"What does getting married mean?" Luka repeated Rin's question as she turned to face us._

_We nodded._

_Luka tapped her chin. "Well, think of getting married as a vow to the person you love. It's like a vow to always be together."_

_Rin said "I see! I think I understand!"_

_Luka looked a little surprised, as if she hadn't entirely expected what she had said to make much sense to us. "You do? Good!"_

_"I already know who I want to marry!" Rin proudly declared, startling Gakupo as he walked by with seven-year-old Kaito trailing behind him._

_"You do, do you?" Gakupo asked, sounding amused. "Who do you want to marry? Me?" He asked jokingly._

_Rin shook her head. "Uncle Gakupo smells bad. Like eggplants. He REEKS of them!"_

_Gakupo looked hurt. "But eggplants are delicious!"_

_Rin stook out her toung. "No they aren't! They taste like barf! You smell like barf, Uncle Gakupo!"_

_Me and Kaito fell to the ground, laughing._

_Gakupo looked insulted, but becuase Rin and I were just five years old, he let it slide._

_But Rin wasn't paying any attention to Gakupo anymore. She was staring at Luka, deep in thought, until she finally asked her "Aunty Luka, are you married?"_

_Luka looked uncomfortable. "Um, no."_

_"But why not? Does that mean..." Rin's eyes welled up. "...That no one loves you?!"_

_Luka looked like she had just been shot in the heart. She fell to her knees._

_"Don't worry, Aunty Luka! We still love you!" We all hugged Luka, who appeared to have gone into shock._

_"...No... one... loves me...?"_

_After that, Luka went into a depression, and to take us off her hands for a while, Gakupo took us to get our picture taken._

_(end of fashback)_

"LEN!" Rin yelled in my ear, trying to grab my attention.

I jumped up a little, startled. "Y-ye-yes?"

"It's almost time for dinner."

As if on cue, Miku poked her head through the door. "Rinny-chan, Lenny-kun, Luka-chan wants you two to put this on." She held up a black dress and black tuxedo.

Len looked at the clothes supiciously. "...Why?"

"For 'Vocaloid Game Night!'"

_**So, how was it? Really sorry for the long update... feel free to flame me! (actually, if it gets you to review more, you can flame me anytime! XD)**_

_**So... my question to you readers is why do you think Miku thinks Kaito is a complete idiot? (He's actually pretty smart, just a little crazy when he has too much - or even worse, none at all - icecream. Everyone exept Rin calls Kaito Bakaito because Miku started it a while ago and it stuck, exept for Len, who calls him Bakaito because Bakaito calls him Len-Len) She must have a reason... right? ...Well, mayby not, but still! Why do you think Miku is mean to Bakaito?**_

_**And, always remember! R&R!**_

_**-Mewmewchan-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo, my lovely readers! I am in a super good right now because I just finished the chapter! It's a bit shorter, but, oh, well, WHO CARES?!**

**So the other day I was reading another Fanfictioner's profile, and you know what? This person- this wonderful person- sounded exactly like me! It was creepy, almost. And my friend was reading over my shoulder, and she even asked me if that was me- it's not, but... I'm a big fan of her Fanfictions, too! But I wont tell you who it is! I'll just let you guess if you want to know!**

**Ooookay, so...**** PRESENTING CHAPTER 4 OF MESSAGE IN THE SNOW(Dun-dun-duuuun)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Len or Miku or Bakaito or Gumi or anyone in this magical story, but the story is mine!**

**LEN'S POV**

"Welcome, to our first ever Vocaloid Game Night! Is everybody ready?"

Gumi was standing on top of a stage inside the estate that we often used for dance practice and such. Everyone kept quiet, staring at her with a look of utter confusion, and respect that she had the guts to do something so silly. No one said a word in response to Gumi.

Looking a little flustered, Gumi started flapping her arms like a beheaded chicken. "Why are you all so quiet?! Don't be shy, now, this'll be super fun!" At the end of her sentence, she winked.

I was the first to regain my senses, and asked aloud from my place beside Rin at the back of the crowd "What the hell, Gumi-chan?"

Gumi just stared at me blankly. "What? Did I say something dirty?"

"_No,_ just what the heck are you doing up there? Actually, what the heck are _we _doing here? Why did we have to come?"

"Don't you understand the name of the game? Vocaloid Game Night!"

"Just what is that, anyway?"

"Allow me to explain," Luka said, walking onto the stage, and Gumi passed her the mike. "Yesterday, Gumi-chan came to me with a proposal, that if, in her words, 'could wip up a totally smagical set for everything,' let her do what she calls Vocaloid Game Night, which is in essense a series of games, each night, so technically it should be 'Nights', but-"

Gumi butted in, grabbing the microphone. "-I said it's called 'Night' because we're celebrating that specific night of the holidays! It will last the whole winter break!"

At this, I heard Nero snort, and whisper to Neru, his sister, "No way _I'm _going," And Neru nodded in agreement.

"By the way, _attendance is mandatory! _No skipping!"

This didn't seem to change many peoples' minds.

"If you try to skip out, I will have Mei-chan hunt you down and bring you back!"

"Thaaaat's right!" Meiko said, suddenly appearing behind Gumi and Luka on the stage, and scaring everyone, including Gumi herself.

"Gu-chan promised to give me a 6-pack of beer for every person I bring back... well, actually, just their head, so I wont show any mercy! Since it'll be easier to carry, I'l just chop off the head and bring _that _back! Wahahaha!" Meiko laughed like a serial killer.

Gumi cheered. "And I'll give you _five more _6-packs for every body you bring back after!"

Meiko fist pumped. "ALRIGHT!"

"Just remember, you can't hurt anyone who doesn't skip, okay? Or you'll get a beer reduction!" Gumi ordered, treating Meiko like a preschooler, and caught in the flow, Meiko whined like one.

"Oooookaaay," Meiko said, and hopped off the stage.

Neru and Nero now looked so scared they could cry. "W-w-w-we'll go! De-defintely!"

"So, all that aside," Luka took back the microphone, sighing at the little performance Gumi and Meiko had put on. "This is how each night will work. First, to detirmine what game we will play each night, we'll have someone from the audience come up and spin the... um..."

"The Wheel of Epicness!" Gumi butted in.

"Right, that." Luka said. "Then, if it is required for that game, names will be drawn from the..."

"Uber Awesome Box of Names!" Gumi said.

"Those names are very, um original..." Rin said quietly to me, and I laughed in response.

"That's Gumi for you," I said.

"After the Game is finished, we might have dinner!"

"_MIGHT?!"_ Kaito cried, shocked.

Gumi shrugged. "Certain conditions in the Games might effect when and if you eat dinner each night."

Kaito looked even more alarmed now. "_IF?!"_

"So _why_ are we dressed all fancy-shmancy?" Gumiya asked out loud, and his sister responded with a shrug.

"You gotta look the part! Riiiight, now who wants to spin the Wheel of Epicness tonight?" Gumi asked, and scanned the crowd.

A small hand in the middle popped up, bouncing slightly. "Ooh, ooh, me, me!" Teto cried, excited.

"Alright, Teto-chan! You're up!" Gumi said, and Teto ran up onto the stage.

"Yaaaay!" Teto cheered.

From the right of the stage, Luka pulled out a very large, very brightly coloured wheel. "Here, Teto-chan."

Teto bounced over, and spun the wheel, and it went spun around, everybody quiet, watching the wheel, as it stopped on a section with a bright blue backround and two red boxing gloves painted on.

"Ultimate Fighting Match!" Gumi announced, and an excited buzz broke out among the audience.

"As you can probably guess, you have to fight each other, having matches, until there is one champion! Is that simple enough for everyone?" She asked, and the crowd cheered as a reply. "This Game actually takes up two days, but oh, well, does it really matter?! No! Particapation in this particular game is optional, by the way, so if you want to play, come up to the stage and place a piece of paper with your name on it in the Uber Awesome Box of Names! There's paper and a pen up here beside the box, so just come on up if you want to play!"

The crowd was becoming louder, as people talked about the upcoming game, and a steady stream of people walked up and dropped their names in the Box.

'...Amazing how quickly they'll change their attitude towards something...' I thought, as I watched Kaito, who had been so disturbed over possibly missing dinner just a moment ago, talk to Miku excitedly, while she tried her best to ignore him. I myself wasn't really sure about the whole thing... it sounded pretty stupid to me. But Rin was gripping my sleeve, her eyes glittering with facination, and I knew she'd already been won over by the idea. But knowing Rin, she wouldn't want to enter alone.

I sighed. "... Do you want to enter with me, Rin?"

She looked at me, surprised, as if she'd been so absorbed in the thought of the game she'd forgotten I was here. But when she realised what I'd asked, she looked at me with relieved eyes. "Yeah!"

I decided, though I knew it was pretty pointless, to talk her out of it, just once. "Are you sure? Both Meiko and Gakupo have already signed up. There's alot of other strong people signing up, too. You sure you aren't going to regret this?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine, Len, just you watch! I'm pretty strong myself!" Rin said proudly. Not that she needed to tell me. I knew myself what Rin was capable of. Once, when we were nine, she beat the double rainbows out of Kaito because he was teasing her. And that was five years ago. Imagine how strong she could be now! Not to mention a large percentage of people would never even try to hurt Rin, because... well... she's _cute,_ okay?! It's like a secret weapon that I don't think she's even aware of. But I couldn't help but worry, because most of the people who _would _hurt Rin if they needed to are pretty strong... like Gakupo and Meiko.

"...Fine." I finally said. "But don't blame me if you get hurt. Let's go sign up."

**GUMI'S POV**

I watched, content as people walked up and dropped their names into my lovely box. 'Let's see... so far, we have Meiko, Mikuo, Gakupo, Miku, and Luka...' I thought, keeping track of all the participants. I watched as Rin practically dragged Len up to the stage, she was so excited. Perfect. But then, interestingly enough, Kaito stopped them, and after a few words to Rin, he and Len stepped aside. Curious, I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"I won't be beaten by you!" Kaito detirminedly announced, and Len sighed.

"...Is this about Rin, Bakaito?"

As usual, Kaito flipped when he heard his nickname. "I AM NOT A BAKA!"

Len smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am, _Len-Len_!"

Len looked like he was trying to ignore his own nickname. "...Anyway, you didn't answer my question. This _is _about Rin, isn't it?"

Kaito glared at Len like he was an obstacle he wanted to buldoze over. "Yes this is! You're keeping me from spending time with my Rin-chan!"

"She's not yours," Len cut in, agitated.

"Well, she's not yours, either, so you have no right to keep her to yourself!" Kaito declared.

"I haven't! It just so happens that she chose to stay with me! Her! Not me!" Len said defensively.

Kaito smirked. "But you're the one who came up with going on a date, right?"

I found this little fact very interesting. I'd figured Len had mde it up on the spot to help Rin, but Kaito was right. At a time like that, the first thing to pop into the little shota's mind is a DATE? My eye lit up at the possibility. I would have to tell Miki and Teto about this later.

'...But wait...'

My eyes widened as I realised something.

'...Had Kaito just said something _smart?!_"

'HORY SHEET IT'S A MIRACLE!' I cried in my mind, clasping my hands in mock prayer. Kaito! say something SMART! I knew he wasn't a COMPLETE idiot like everyone (*cough*Miku*cough*) said he was, but still, to actually SAY something smart! Either he'd been thinking about this one for a while, or he was having a very, VERY good day.

Back to the conversation. Len blushed a little at what Kaito said, and started to protest loudly. "I-I-UH I-IT WAS THE FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF! YOU SAW HOW THEY WERE, THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GONNA EAT RIN!" Then, quieter, to himself mostly, "But, then again, maybe you don't. After all, you were like that too." Then loudly again, to Kaito,"I-I HAD TO HELP RIN, OKAY?! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO THINK!"

"But of all things - and at a time like that, no less! - a _date?_" Kaiot said, eyeing Len suspiciously.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Then, after calming down a little, Len said, "Anyway, that's not why you came over here, is it? You didn't come by just to try to embarrass-"

At this, Kaito snickered. "_Try_?"

Len snapped. "GOD DAMMIT, BAKAITO! GET TO THE FRICKEN' POINT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Kaito replied with an equal amount of zeal. "A CHALLENGE, DAMN IT!"

Len, stopped yelling, and he looked at Kaito, confused. "...A what?"

Kaito pointed a finger at Len dramatically. "A CALLENGE! In this so-called Ultimate Fighting MAtch, I'm sure we will cross arms! And at that point, if I win, I get to go out with Rin-chan for a day tomorrow!"

"You don't have to battle for that! Just ask Rin! If it's fine with her, it's fine with me! It's not like I was gonna!" Len yelled, shooting an oh-my-glob-you're-such-a-moron look at Kaito.

"I WANT A BATTLE!" Kaito insisted.

"And if we never get the chance?"

"We will!" Kaito, said, obviously convinced that it was already set in stone. "I'm sure of it! We'll get to battle for sure, and then I'll win Rin-chan!"

"She's not a prize, either!" Len said. "But fine, whatever! If you really want to fight!"

"I DO!"

Then Rin, obviously getting impatient, ran over to them. "C'mon, Len, let's hurry and sign up! You too, Kaito-kun, let's hurry up before the Box closes!"

"...Fine." Len said, still looking at Kaito with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, Rin-chan!" Kaito said happily, wlaking up beside Rin. But as he did, he turned and flashed a nervous glance in my direction. And it clicked. Why else had he pulled Len out of the way? He _wanted_ me to overhear, hoping I'd set up a match with him against Len. It was really risky, quite honestly, but... it's not like it was out of my power to do that. I guess I could be a _little_ nice to him. It could turn out to be very interesting.

**LEN'S POV**

I sat down in a chair set up against the wall, waiting for Gumi to announce who'd be fighting who. Honestly, this was turning out to be such a pain...

Rin sat down in a chair to my left, and Kaito plopped down on the other side of her. "Aren't you excited, Len? This sounds super fun!"

"Yeah... sure..." I said, not really paying attention. I was busy thinking of what Kaito had said earlier. _I _hadn't even noticed until now, but, as much as I'd hate to admit it... Kaito was right. Why'd I think of a date at a time like that? I was probably overthinking it or something, but...

"Len? Are you ignoring me?" Rin said, shoving her face in front of mine, pouting.

I felt my face heat up a little. "U-uh, no... I-I was just-" But before I could even finish my sentence, Rin grabbed my cheeks and started streching them.

"C'mon, Len, cheer up! Aren't you looking forward to this?"

"Eh, k-kinda," I said after I pried her off. But honestly, beating the crap out of other people wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

Almost as if she read my mind, she said, "If you didn't want to enter, why did you?"

"'C-'cause you wanted to!" I said, and Kaito stared at me pointedly. "You looked like you didn't want to enter alone, so..."

"Alright, every one! It's all ready!" Gumi announced from on the stage. "The first round all set up! I shall now announce who'll fight who!"

Rin was practically bouncing with excitement. "It's starting, Len!"

"I can see that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"First up is Rin and Mikuo!"

"Yeah! Rin-chan!" Mikuo said, walking up and giving Rin a high-five.

"Good luck, Mikuo-kun!" Rin said.

"Next is Gakupo and Luka, and then Len and Kaito!"

"YES!" Kaito said, fistpumping. "I KNEW IT!"

"I-I can't believe it," I said in disbelief. Kaito actually got a fight against me. No that _that_ concerned me. I could still kick his ass. But how did Kaito know? He's a baka! Were he and Gumi in cahoots or something?

"Last but certainly not least are Miku and Meiko!"

"OH GOD NO!" I could hear Miku scream from across the room. I had to feel a little sorry for her. But I'd rather her than me, quite honestly.

"Now, everyone!" Gumi said. "Are you all ready?! Becaise Ultmate Fighting MAtch is about to begin!"

* * *

**FINITO!**

**There, did you like it? I wrote this up super fast, because I hadn't been on the computer for a while! Looooong story.**

**I'll just put this here:**

**dempa sama:**** Thank you! I'm glad you think my story's cute! And I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**sukokeee:**** Thanks for your review! All donations go to the Support Mewmewchan Foundation! We thank you for your generosity!**

**Luna:**** You may have juuuuust possibly guessed right! Just possibly. But don't tell Kaito!**

** 13:**** I have just oficially updated! Hope you're happy! And yes, it will, but I'm focusing on RinxLen! **

**And to Guest(Whoever you may possibly be XD), thank you for your review! Mew loves YOU for reviewing!**

**And my question for you all, is who do you think are going to win in each of the four matches! If you can get them all right, I'll give you... A HUG! Yep, that's it. That's the wonderful prize. Or is it? *Laughs evilly***

**But whether you guess right or not, you'll find out in the next chapter of Message In The Snow. And as always, R&R!**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii peoples! I'm not dead! Yaaaaaay8D**

**I am really truly honestly very sorry for the long update... or at least I think it took I while... I can't remember anymore...**

**Well, lot's been happening, and it's all kinda a blur now... so I wouldn't know how long this update took! Which means I don't feel bad whatsoever! XD**

**Please take care of my bab- I mean story, of course!**

**Disclaimer: Moo. =3= Isn't 'disclaimer' self-explanatory?**

**MIKU'S POV**

My life was over.

I-I had to fight Meiko?

It was all over for me. I dropped to my knees, shocked. I wasn't going to even live to see the next round. I'd die in my match with Meiko, and I'd never get to hug Rin and Len again, or eat another delicious leek, or whack Kaito with that said leek.

I was going to _die._

I was half aware of the people around me. Kaito was jumping up and down like an over-excited teenage schoolgirl, Len was glaring at him like he thought he was an retard, and my idiot brother was happily chatting with Rin before the matches started and they had to tear each other apart. Gakupo was- I don't even know what- rolling on the floor, wailing something about having to fight Luka. Maybe he was having a seizure, I don't know. Either way, no one was really paying any attention to him. Luka stood not even five feet from him, reading a book and trying to ignore the strange wails coming from the purple-haired man.

And there was Meiko.

Meiko was laughing hysterically, grinning like a madwoman. She turned to look at me, and said, smirking: "See you during our match, Miku-chan! Good luck!" She then walked off towards Gumi.

I was officially screwed.

"Oh God help me..." I mumbled, terrified. Kaito noticed and stopped jumping, getting on his knees in front of me, looking at me reassuringly.

"It's alright, Miku-chan! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Please, for your own sake, Kaito, I'd like to advise you to shut the hell up before I pulverize you.

I looked at him with my usual exasperated glare. "It is most certainly NOT ALRIGHT, _BAKAITO!_"

Kaito looked hurt. "Hey, now Miku-chan, don't be mean."

"I'll be mean to and idiot like you if I want," I snapped, "Now will you please LEAVE so I can enjoy my last few moments of life?!"

...No, wait, I didn't mean that!

Luckily, Bakaito didn't get the message. "Awwwww," He said sympathetically, spreading his arms wide. "Does someone need a hug?"

"N-no!" I said, blushing. "Go away, stupid!"

But Kaito still wasn't listening. He grabbed my head, smooshing it into his chest, and I nearly choked on his scarf. "H-Hey! What are you doing, you moron?!"

"It'll be fine, Miku-chan!" Kaito said cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll come out on top in your match!"

I stopped. He actually thought I could win...?

My face heated up by twenty thousand degrees. "Le-lemme goooooo!" I pounded on on his chest with my hands, pushing him away. I'm sure my face must've looked like a tomato, but I still said: "I-I Don't n-need encouragement from a baka like you! I'm totally fine! I'll win all on my own!"

Kaito clapped, impressed. "That's the spirit! You can do it!"

"I said I don't need your support!"

"But it helps, doesn't it?" Kaito asked, smiling at me kindly. "It's nice to have someone cheering you on."

I blushed some more. 'How come he sounds so smart...?'

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled, shoving a hand in his face. "Baka!"

"Don' worry, Miku-chan!" Kaito said as I squished his cheeks. "I have total faith in you! I'm sure you'll win!"

"All right, everyone, settle down!" Gumi called from on top of the stage. "Let's get on with the show! We'll start with Luka and Gakupo's match!"

Kaito and I looked up at the stage. Everyone quieted down, so there was only quiet whispers, as everybody discussed the upcoming matches. No one was really talking about this one, though.

It was already obvious who would win.

"Hey, Miku-chan! Kaito-kun!" Rin called from where she was sitting, between Len and Mikuo. "Come sit with us!

I got up quickly, glad for the distraction from Kaito. "Okay!"

I walked up to Mikuo. "What's up, little sis?" He said, grinning.

"Move," I said impatiently. "I want to sit beside Rinny-chan."

"Whaaaaaaaaatt?!" Mikuo protested, whining loudly. "But you get to sit beside her at dinner! I wanna sit with Rin-chan! Are you surer you just don't wanna sit beside Ka-"

I punched him in the face quickly, before he could finish his sentence. I glared at him, my cheeks pink. "Move, Mikuo, if you still value your life."

Mikuo pouted, but moved over a seat. I gladly sat down between Rin and Mikuo. Kaito sat on the end of the row, beside Len.

Up on the stage Luka was standing at one end, still holding her book up to her face, while Gakupo stood at the other end, going nuts.

I could hear his ranting from where I sat: "Oh, how am I supposed to fight my beloved Luka?! Oh, woe! If I hurt Luka, then I will surely rue it for the rest of my miserable life!"

I started to laugh quietly. Gumi, who was standing in a stand behind the stage, looking through a pane of reinforced glass, stared at Gakupo weirdly for a moment, then spoke into her microphone: "Um, you guys can start now, I guess?...Gakupo? Helloooooooooo?"

Luka sighed and snapped her book shut. It was a hardcover book, about two inches thick, with a rich red colour. "...Let's just get this over with."

Gakupo carried on like a psycho. "This must be God's punishment for all my sins! I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I'LL NEVER STEAL ANOTHER EGGPLANT AGAIN!"

Calmly, Luka started to walk up to Gakupo, who didn't notice her amidst his ranting.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT MY PRECIOUS LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gakupo cried to the heavens, hands high up in the air.

At that moment, Luka grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward as she slammed the corner of her book into his forehead. He then fell backwards, and Luka let him fall to the floor, unconscious.

There was moment of stunned silence, and then the entire audience erupted into an uproar.

"D-d-d-did you SEE that?!" Rin demanded, jumping out of her seat.

"Ahaha... yeah.. I did..." Len said, trying not to laugh. And failing.

"She just knocked him out, just like that!" I said, shocked.

"Do you think she cracked his skull...?" Kaito murmured.

"Nah, no way," Mikuo said loudly from the other side of our group, struggling to be heard amid the chaos. "Gakupo's tough, I'm sure he's fine."

After a moment, Gumi spoke up, dazed. "Um, right, okay... next match, I guess... Um, so, Rin and Mikuo are next."

Rin jumped up excitedly. "Yaaaaaaaay, our turn, our turn!"

Mikuo stood up calmly. "Okay, then. Let's go, Rin-chan."

Len grabbed Rin's shirt quickly, looking at her with concern "Be careful, Rin."

Rin smiled confidently at him. "Okay!" And she and Mikuo headed off to the stage.

'Crap,' I thought nervously, 'Now I have no one sitting beside me.'

Quickly, I scooted over so I was sitting beside Len, hoping Kaito wouldn't notice the new free space beside me. "Worried, Lenny-kun?"

Len laughed nervously. "A little. I think Rin will be fine, though."

I grinned. "Are you doubting my brother's ability?"

Len grinned back. "Are YOU doubting Rin's ability?"

I smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Len smiled confidently. "Yes it is! No way Rin will lose!"

I thought about it for a moment, then wisely surrendered. "...You're probably right. Mikuo's pretty strong, but he's an idiot."

Len raised an eyebrow. "But Rin's pretty naive, too."

"Maybe," I said, thinking. "But she's too competitive to do something retarded during a competition. Mikuo is just plain dumb. I have no doubt he'll screw something up here."

Len frowned. "Hey, don't be mean to Mikuo-kun like that, Miku-chan."

I laughed. "Sorry. I don't really think he's DUMB, I just think he doesn't use his head. Like ever. Except maybe in school. Which generally makes him a complete moron for the next two weeks."

This time Len laughed. But then Gumi spoke up again from her stand. "Alright, be quiet, everyone! We're ready to start!"

The commotion died down once again, and we turned our attention to the stage, where Rin and Mikuo were standing, facing each other. They were both grinning, but they looked different: Rin looked like she was absolutely determined to win, while Mikuo looked like he'd still enjoy this even if he lost.

Len was tense again, now, and was anxiously tugging at his necktie. Len didn't like fights unless they were absolutely necessary, even between other people, and he obviously was worried Rin would get hurt.

"All right," Gumi said, excited. "Are you ready? Then let match two BEGIN!"

In an instant, they both jumped forward, towards each other. But at the last moment, Rin flipped into a somersault, driving her ankle into Mikuo's shoulder.

Mikuo grimaced, but grabbed Rin's foot, lifting her up. Rin let out a small squeal, kneed Mikuo in the face, and he dropped Rin. She rolled to the side, barely managing not to hit her head, and scrambled to her feet. As soon as she was back up, Mikuo did a sweeping low kick, and she fell to her knees.

Beside me, Len was watching intently, leaning forward and worriedly gripping the front of his seat.

Rin jumped at Mikuo, tackling him. Arms wrapped around his torso, Mikuo went rolling backwards, taking Rin with him. He landed on top off Rin, and pulled his arm back, like he was going to punch Rin, but he hesitated, and Rin threw him off of her.

Mikuo quickly got to his feet, but Rin did the last thing anyone, including Mikuo, expected. She rolled into Mikuo's legs like a log, surprising him and knocking him over, and he banged his head against the hard wood stage.

They both got to their feet, Mikuo a bit unsteadily, Rin looking kind of dizzy. But Rin quickly ran forward, and rammed her elbow into Mikuo's gut.

I winced, looking at Mikuo sympathetically, as he fell down for the last time, coughing.

Gumi stared at them, shocked. "Whoa. Well, let's do the count then."

Gumi counted up to ten, and Mikuo still didn't get up. "And Mikuo is OUT! The winner is Rin Kagamine!"

Rin looked a little surprised, but she smiled happily. Beside me, Len breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing, and all around me, people started cheering.

Catching the excitement, I grabbed Len's arm, dragging him up to the stage to see Rin. I jumped at Rin, hugging her tightly, and she laughed.

"Congratulations! You won!" I said, gripping her hands.

"Th-thanks, Miku-chan!" Rin said, smiling.

Len lightly hit her head. "You did good, Rin."

Rin looked at him for a moment, then hugged him, squeezing the daylights out of Len.

I turned to where Mikuo was lying. "You okay, Mikuo?" I asked him, poking his cheek. He stared up blankly, not responding. I poked him a few more times, starting to get worried, when he snapped out of it, looking up at me. "Oh, hi, Miku."

"Hi?!" I demanded. "That's all you have to say? I asked if you were alright!"

Mikuo grinned, ruffling my bangs. "I'm great, Miku! That was so much fun!"

I pouted, fixing my bangs. "You just got your ass kicked."

"I KNOW!" Mikuo said, sitting up. "Wasn't it epic?! Right from the start, when Rin-chan kicked me, that was an excellent fight! SO much fun!"

I rolled my eyes. Unlike Len, Mikuo loved fights, and he would do it over and over, even if he got whipped every single time, because that's what he enjoyed most. The thrill of an all-out fight- to Mikuo there was no greater joy.

Rin jumped me, hugging me from behind. "C'mon, Miku-chan! We gotta go sit back down, so that the next match can start!"

"Oh, okay," I said, looking up at Rin. I helped Mikuo up, and noticed Len wasn't moving. "Aren't you coming, Lenny-kun?"

Len sighed. "It's my match next."

I mouthed an 'o', and turned to see Kaito walk up onto the stage. "PREPARE YOURSELF, LEN-LEN!"

Len shot Kaito an annoyed o_h-my-glob-why-can't-you-just-die-and-leave-me-alon e __look__._

"Well, good luck, you two," I called, walking off the stage after Rin and Mikuo, who were happily talking about their fight as if that was just a normal part of their day.

"Thanks," Len called back.

"Nooooo!" Kaito cried. "You can't cheer us both ooooooonnnnnn!"

"I just did!" I replied, and I hopped off the stage.

Mikuo and I were now sitting on either side of Rin. Eventually, they stopped chatting, looking up to the stage intently.

"Just watch!" Rin declared. "Len's going to win, for sure!"

Mikuo looked at her, smirking. "Are you sure? I don't think Kaito's about to leave without winning this match. In fact, he seems quite intent on winning!"

Rin huffed, not wavering. "Just you wait, Mikuo-kun! Len's gonna PULVERIZE Kaito-kun!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem happy about that, " I commented.

"Uh huh!" Rin said, turning to me. "Because there's no doubt in my mind that Len will win! I have total faith in him!"

I stared at her, wondering how she can trust in someone so much. There wasn't really anyone who I trusted _completely_, without a single doubt. Not even Mikuo. I trusted him more than others, but still...

People are so flawed, you know?

You never know when they are going to screw up, or hurt you, or deceive you. It's so easy to make mistakes, and Len's no exception. So how can Rin trust him the way she does?

I was still thinking about this, when Gumi started to speak. "Alright, match three is next! Everyone, quiet!"

We watched, as Len and Kaito stood facing each other the same way Rin and Mikuo had. Len looked like he thought this was just a big pain in the butt that he had to get over with, but Kaito was grinning madly, ready to fight.

"Well, then!" Gumi said into her microphone. "Let match three begin BEGIN!"

And then Len disappeared.

_'EHH?!' _I thought, confused._ 'Where did he-'_

BAM!

Len was in the air, mid-jump, his right leg extended, right above Kaito, who fell backwards, his nose bleeding. Len landed on his feet, right as Kaito collapsed.

.

.

.

"...EHHHHH?!" The entire audience seemed to cry at the same, and a state of confusion and shock broke out.

"...W-what just happened?" I asked aloud, my mouth twitching. Knocked out, just like that?! What in the world happened?!

"A-ah..." Gumi said from her stand. "Um, I'm guessing you all are wondering what just happened, huh? I've been video taping, so look!"

She moved out of the way of the glass window, to reveal a white screen. Gumi tapped on the keys of a computer, and the projector shined on the screen. Within seconds, everyone was staring at a picture of the stage, with Len and Kaito on either side. Gumi pressed a button, and the video started playing in slow motion.

As soon as Gumi told them to start, Len ran forward quickly, even in slow motion, and jumped up. Everybody watched in awe as Len's foot connected with the bridge of Kaito's nose.

"Ah, so heart-warming, isn't it?" Gumi said, wiping away a nonexistent tear. "Anyway, Kaito's KO'd, so the obvious winner here is LEN!"

Mikuo's jaw practically hit the floor. "W-w-w-WHAT?!"

"See?" Rin said, turning to Mikuo. "I told you Len would win! I'm never wrong! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA~" She ran up onto the stage, tackle-hugged Len so hard he fell over, and congratulated him.

"Alright, kiddies," Gumi said. "Let's move on, now. Mei-chan, can you get Bakaito here off of the stage? It's time for tonight's last match!"

A chill ran through as I realized that my match was next. This was it. My life was now going to end at the hands of a crazy drunkard. I would be better if I just forfeited. Then at least I'd be alive.

I was about to say that I forfeit, when Rin shoved me up onto the stage. "Knock 'em dead, Miku-chan!"

"Eh?!" I stood on the stage, shocked. Nice job, Rin. I didn't know I would have thought she'd _wanted _me to die.

I looked out at the crowd, waiting impatiently for the match to start.

_'Shit,' _I thought, starting to freak out again._'Shiiiiit! No w I _**can't**_ forfeit- everyone will be pissed!'_

Meiko seemed to read my thoughts. "You can't back out now, Miku-chan! Everyone's all excited for the match to start!"

I cursed under my breath, knowing that she was right. Everyone was too eager to see me die on stage.

I looked down at where I'd been sitting before. Len was giving me a sympathetic look, while the oblivious Rin smiled excitedly and gave me a thumbs up. Kaito sat passed out in a seat beside them, and on the far side of them, Mikuo was nursing a bruise from his own match, not acknowledging me or the fact that I was about to have my ass kicked. His way of being nice.

I groaned inwardly, turning back to Meiko, who was still grinning crazily. The problem with this house was that everyone was either really strong, or plain old nuts. Meiko was one of those blessed souls who was both. Judging from the brightness of her face, too, she was also already intoxicated.

At that moment, Gumi spoke up again. "Now, this will be the last match for tonight! So, without further delay, let match four BEGIN!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Meiko dashed towards me like a madwoman. She put all her weight into a body check which I just barely managed to avoid, by side-stepping her. Unfortunately, I got our feet tangled up, and we both tripped, falling to the ground in opposite directions. Meiko hit the floor hard with her hands and knees, but I did a lovely face-plant into the ground.

"Owowow... my nose..." I mumbled, pain pinching my nose. I could feel a warm liquid trickle down my upper lip. My nose was bleeding.

Meiko was already back on her feet, and advancing towards me. An image of Rin and Mikuo's fight flashed through my head, where Mikuo had Rin on the ground. Unlike Mikuo, Meiko would not hesitate to punch me in the face. I scrambled up quickly, my mind spinning. _"What do I do? What do I do?' _My mind screamed, desperate. I'd never really been in a fight before. I'd only joined the competition because Mikuo had pressured me to do so, and it had never occurred to me I might have to fight someone like Meiko. I had no idea what to do.

Meiko lunged at me again, this time putting her weight behind a punch, which hit me hard in the chest, and knocked the wind out of me. Dizzy and wheezing, I was dully aware of a collective 'oo' from the crowd. I had sung up on this stage before many, many times. I never thought that I would ever have to fight on it.

She pulled back her arm to punch me again, but as she threw it, I half dodged it, half fell, hitting the ground and rolling to the side. Coughing, I stumbled to me feet. This was already turning out bad.

_'Think, Hatsune,' _I ordered myself. What did Mikuo always say the key to fighting was? _'Find the enemy's weakness.'_

And as Meiko charged towards me, I instantly realized what her weakness was. All she did was atack, attack, attack. She never defended herself, leaving her entire body wide open. I ran forward, slipping under her arm. She stopped, confused, and I dragged my shoulder backwards, hard into her back.

She let out a grunt, and spun around, tackling me and dragging me to the ground. She landed with her knees on my shoulders, and I suppressed a cry of pain. Then she grinned, pulling her arm back and punching me in the jaw. Black spots appeared in my eyes, making it harder to see clearly. She punched me again, and more spots appeared. I needed to move. Otherwise she wold just keep punching me until I blacked out.

She pulled her arm arm back yet again, but this time, I put my arm up to my face, blocking the blow. Pain shot up my arm, but it quickly receded to just a dull throb. Then I put all my weight into pushing her off, and we both went rolling. I didn't get rid of her, though- now I was on top, and we both stared at each other, both equally surprised.

I knew this was a perfect opportunity, but I couldn't. Like my brother, I just couldn't punch someone pinned to the ground. I jumped off, backing away quickly, wiping blood off my face.

I had already figured out Meiko's fighting style. Run forward quickly, and put all her strength into an attack. Simple, but for someone as strong as her, effective.

I bounced on my heels, thinking. I needed to think of something, fast. I watched Meiko slowly get to her feet, not particularly hurt but quite dazed. Another thing I knew about her fighting style was that she like to attack first, quickly, to give no time for a counter-attack. So I needed to hit first. Or find a way of blocking her attack and counter-attacking.

I laughed hysterically, realizing I was thinking the same way as when I played video games. My idea had been that strategy was more powerful than strength. Perhaps I am still right. Running forward, I realized I was about to find out.

I put all the power I could muster into a kick to Meiko's stomach. But she was anticipating the move and caught my leg, pulling me to the ground. I hit the back of my head, and the black spots in my eyes, which I had nearly forgotten about, became bigger. My whole head started to throb.

Grabbing me by my hair, Meiko fist dragged me to my feet, then lifted me up off the ground entirely, as I screamed in pain.

"You did a pretty good job, for a newbie," Meiko hissed in my ear, her voice full of harsh pleasure. "But it's over."

Then she lifted me even higher into the air, holding my back with her other hand, and threw me with all her might.

**GUMI'S POV**

There was a dead silence, as everyone stared in shock up at the stage. The wall at the far left end of the stage had a gaping hole in it, and pieces of debris fell down, as a giant cloud of dust emerged from the hole. Miku lay in a heap at the ground beneath it, not quite unconscious not not moving a muscle. The crowd broke out into fearful whispers, wondering if Miku was even still alive in there. Even though from where I sat behind the stage with the best view, I was having trouble believing what I just saw.

Down at the back of the crowd, I saw a great blue mass stir. Kaito was waking up from his fight with Len. I watched him looked around, dazed, then at the stage with a _why-is-there-a-hole-in-the-wall _look of confusion. Rin and Len got his attention, and explained what happened, and Kaito's face went pale. He stared at the stage worriedly.

"This fight is over, Gumi," Meiko said grinning. She was the only person in the entire room who was actually happy. "Start the count."

I snapped to attention when she said my name. This Ultimate Fighting thing was turning out to be much more than I had ever expected it to be. I hoped no other Games turned out being this extreme. "R-right! So, I'm gonna have to start the count now. If Miku doesn't get up in ten seconds-"

"We know that," Meiko cut in impatiently. "Just _start the count._"

I glared at Meiko for a moment, but started counting, anyway. "One... Two..."

The whole crowd stared, dazed, as if waking from a dream and realizing that this was really happening.

"Three..."

I saw Miku stir, blinking slowly. She was conscious, but could she stand up?

"Four..."

I found myself desperately wishing that Miku would get up. I didn't dislike Miku, but we'd never been particularly close, since I preferred to hang around with my otaku-y friends, but I sincerely wanted Miku to win at that moment. I absolutely loathed tho look of sadistic pleasure on Meiko's face as she revelled in her victory.

"Five..."

Miku moved her fingers where she lay, as if testing to see if anything was broken. Judging from the way she winced, something definitely was.

"Six..."

_'Get up, Miku, c'mon...' _I thought, anxious. _'Just get up.' _Tension crushed the air, as everyone watched, hoping for Miku's success but not able to say a word.

At that moment, Kaito finally snapped out of it. "Come on, Miku-chan!" Kaito yelled as loud as he could. "Get up!" I would hate to have to be the one to do that, with all those people staring at me.

"Seven..."

"You can do it, Miku-chan!"

I nearly laughed at how sappy that sounded, but it was so sweet I wanted to cry, as if this was some mushy romance manga instead of real life.

"Eight..."

_'It's over,' _I thought. _'Just look at her. She probably can't even stand, let alone fight. She's not gonna be able to move from that spot at all without someone's help. This is it.'_

"Nine..."

But then, to everyone's amazement, she did move. Slowly but deliberately, she put her hands in front of her on the floor, and pushed herself up. She wasn't bleeding except for her nose, but she put most of her weight on her right arm as she got up. Her left arm must have been broken, then.

She got to her feet, a hard determined look on her face. "I... I'm not done yet!"

**Aaaaand there you have it! In the next chapter, Miku and Meiko are going to finish their fight, and then... *dramatic thunder* THE AFTER PARTY. *gasps***

**I thank everyone who's favorited and/or followed my story! You all get a free hug from Mew!**

**Also, I'd like to thank my friend (you know who you are XD), who is my auto-correct when I don't have any. My extremely helpful, extremely annoying, auto-correct. Thank you so much. *vein pulses on forehead***

**Thank you for humouring me by reading my strange stories. Please R&R!**

**~Mewmewchan~**


End file.
